


Children Pay Attention (They’re Not Ignorant)

by coffeeandshakyhands



Series: wilbur raising tommy/phil being a bad father [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (i do not dislike any of the content creators on the smp), (if i insult anything i’m talking about their /rp character), Angst, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt Wilbur Soot, LMAO, Letters, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Minor Original Character(s), Protective Wilbur Soot, Resurrection, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Three Lives System, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), ao3 please change phil’s tag to philza i stg, buts its irl, hes done with this bullshit, it’s literally a random mailman lmao, not mentioned but yeah :), phil’s last name is minecraft lol, snowchester is mentioned :), the dream smp is called the “esempe”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Letters. Letters were extremely popular around the country of Esempe, especially since they were an easy way of communication. Mailmen got payed high, meaning it was also a decent career to have as well.The Angel of Death, Phil, found himself receiving one of these letters.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: wilbur raising tommy/phil being a bad father [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099505
Comments: 30
Kudos: 597





	1. a letter to a raven

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy final installment of this series lol if any of the creators say they’re uncomfy with these kind of fics i’ll take all of mine down! all creators have said these kinds of fics are ok :)

It was a calming day, the man in the bucket hat collecting honey from the beehive beside his eldest son’s house. He had recently heard that a new village called “Snowchester” had made its way onto the map, but he wasn’t sure who lived there. From what he’d heard, it only consisted of two people at the moment due to how new it was.

As he continued to let his mind wander, he heard the noise of hooves. That sound was slowly becoming more common ever since Techno’s location had been revealed, whether it be the hooves of a horse belonging to an assassin or a mailman.

Luckily, it was just the second, the man pulling two letters out of his bag and handing them to Phil. The man tipped his hat, pulling the reigns of the caramel colored horse as he rode out of the arctic.

Phil gave a smile, looking at the two letters carefully. One had a messily scrawl of his own name, the other being the same handwriting but with Techno’s name instead.

The winged man tucked the letters in his pocket, continuing to collect honey. He would read his own once he was inside.

-•-•-•-

**_ Dear ~~dad~~ Philza, _ **

_ I am writing this letter as a way of saying that I am alive. Yes, this is Wilbur. _

_ I was resurrected early on the morning of the... _

(the ink is smudged here, causing the man reading it to raise an eyebrow.)

... _of January, being brought back by Eret, Tubbo, and Tommy. For proof that it’s me, I will state a fact that only I know: We had an argument when I was a ghost, you specifically saying the phrase “maybe you’ll understand someday.”_

_ Then again, you were probably informed of my resurrection. You most likely just didn’t come.  ~~ why can’t you be a fucking dad for once ~~ _

_ I must inform you of the following: I have left the country of Esempe. I have left with Tommy, the two of us moving back to the island of Newfoundland. I have been informed of what you, Techno, and Dream did to the country once known as L’Manberg, as well as been gifted all of my memories from being a ghost (even upsetting ones). After hearing of Fundy being adopted by Eret, and getting Fundy’s opinion, he wishes to stay with Eret. Therefore, I won’t intervene with his own decisions. _

_ I am writing a similar letter of this sorts to Techno. So, down to the proper purpose of this letter: You were a terrible father. I’ll say it outright. _

_ First off, you left me to raise a child that wasn’t mine at the age of fourteen, up till the age of eighteen when I moved out with Tommy. I love Tommy, but what kind of man leaves a child to raise another child? _

_ Secondly, your blatant ignorance. You have said I’m a psychopath, yet you use my death to excuse your own selfish actions. Yet, when Techno does something of a similar nature, it’s okay. You have only ever cared for Techno. It was always “I’ve got to go be with Techno,” never “Maybe I should raise my other two fucking children.” _

_The hundreds of people that gathered to watch Techno’s execution were nothing compared to the two hundred thousand people (even more than that) that are now homeless because of you two._

_ Lastly, what you’ve done to my sons. Yes, sons. I will forever be more of a father to Tommy than you ever were, I might as well accept the title. You left Fundy, who was lost in the world and still somewhat is, and you instead disowned him. He has no biological family left except for me, and even then I was never a good dad towards him. _

_ Tommy is sixteen, Phil. You and Techno only treat him as a child when it’s convenient, and I will admit I did so as well. But, I have learned from my mistakes. You have not. You haven’t realized that you did the exact opposite of what I wanted. Yes, L’Manberg needed to go. No, that doesn’t excuse the fact that you did it to teach two children a “lesson.” _

_ Dream abused Tommy, did you know that? Dream hit my kid, beat him and starved him till he was skin and bones. Tommy tried to commit suicide, for fucks sake. _

_ I have also heard of your adoption of Ranboo. People are not objects, Phil. I hope you’re happy with the fact that you replaced your suicidal, mentally scarred son with someone else. _

_ You are the worst father I could possibly imagine. You contributed to me going insane because all I wanted was your approval. That’s all I ever wanted. I no longer need it, Phil. I will no longer call you my father, and I wish that you never attempt to contact me during any time in the future. _

_ You don’t deserve to have children. _

_ Signed, _

**_ Wilbur  ~~Minecraft~~ Soot _ **

(Tears are now covering the bottom of the page as the man who finished reading it cries.)


	2. a letter to a warrior

**_ Dear Technoblade, _ **

_ This is Wilbur. Yes, I am alive. I was resurrected by Eret, Tubbo, and Tommy. If you want the exact date and proof that it’s me, ask Phil. _

_ Anyways, I’m sending this letter to say this: I am leaving the Esempe. Tommy is also coming with me. We are moving back to the island of Newfoundland, as well as revamping the old cottage that I built a few years ago. _

_ I’m leaving mainly due to the fact that Tommy’s mental state has gotten extremely terrible, and being anywhere in this land isn’t helping it whatsoever. Tubbo is also coming later on, after he is done making the Snowchester Sanctuary. _

_ I want to ask you one thing: why? You, Phil, and Dream have caused so much pain in this land. You’ve taken the homes of so many, all for some chaos? Techno, as much as I want there to be, you can never have true anarchy in this world. I thought that a man of your intelligence would realize that. _

_ Actually, forget that last part. The intelligence is extremely questionable. You blew up L’Manberg twice (three times if you count the one Wither spawned when Tommy was with you), and have threatened to blow up any new governments. Can’t you see that the process isn’t working? I didn’t have the right mindset when I pressed that button, and I’m extremely disappointed that others thought I was correct. _

_ You say that Tommy betrayed you. From my memories as Ghostbur, you both were in the wrong. You both made your intentions clear, and neither of you listened to the other.  _

_ “Don’t talk to me about loyalty.” Techno, the only person you’ve ever truly been loyal to is Phil. You are the least loyal man on the planet, don’t fucking yell at my son for being a kid who just wants to protect his friends. _

_ I’m finally accepting the fact that I’m basically Tommy’s parental figure at this point. Since Phil only gave a shit about you, I had to raise Tommy. That little gremlin is my pride and joy, as is Fundy. Even though Fundy is staying in Esempe, I still love him. I didn’t raise him properly, and I’m disappointed in myself for doing so. _

_ Back to you. You yelled at a sixteen year old and attempt to teach him a lesson by blowing up an entire nation. You’re not a tyrant, I will state that. You have a decent mindset. But, your actions are absolutely disgusting. People aren’t going to want anarchy if you make them hate you first. _

_ The first night I was resurrected, I slept in a bed next to Tommy. He woke up, screaming that he “didn’t want to die like a hero.” He kept mumbling that for the next few minutes. I had to spend fifteen minutes calming him down. _

_ You have traumatized my kid. Unlike Phil, I feel like you could somewhat learn. But, for now, I wish that you don’t contact me or Tommy anytime in the near future.  ~~ not that you would ~~ _

_ Phil repeatedly excuses your terrible actions. I don’t give a shit if there are voices in your head telling you to do something. At least I died regretting ever hurting people I loved. _

_ You don’t care. You’ve never seemed to. Sure, you nearly got executed. You want to know who you executed in the so called “Butcher Army?” Quackity and Tubbo. Both of them have lost a life and have gained burn scars from your stupid actions. _

_ You treat Tommy like a child when it’s convenient. But when Tommy acts like a child, you punish him as if he is as old as me. _

_ He’s sixteen and he’s went through so much. If Tommy ever wants you to visit (because, as much as you’ve hurt him, he shockingly misses you), then I’ll send you coordinates to where we are living. _

_ Until then, farewell brother. _

_ Signed, _

**Wilbur Soot**

**_ P.S. I’ve changed my last name to Sally’s last name. I still miss her. I refuse to have ~~our~~ your father’s last name. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments


End file.
